Superman Vol 2 3
Legends from the Darkside :"I propose to see all the so-called "superheroes" destroyed. Expunged! Wiped from the face of the Earth for all time!!" ::--'G. Gordon Godfrey' Summary Volume: 2 Issue: 3 Month: March Year: 1987 Credits Head Writer: John Byrne Cover Artists: John Byrne Pencilers: John Byrne Inkers: Terry Austin Colourists: Tom Ziuko Editors: Andrew Helfer Synopsis Cast of Characters: *Superman *Amazing Grace *Darkseid *Glorious Godfrey (as G. Gordon Godfrey) *Hunger Dogs *Lois Lane *Parademons *Phantom Stranger '''Locations' *Apokolips :*Armagetto *Metropolis :*Metropolis Grande Hotel Items *Fire pits of Apokolips First Appearances: Amazing Grace; a Glommer Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: Lois Lane arranges for an interview with G. Gordon Godfrey to find out some background information on him. But Godfrey shies away from personal details and continues to spew his anti-hero propaganda. Meanwhile, Clark Kent is racing through the streets of Metropolis trying to avoid being struck by two twin laser beams that appear to be specifically targeting him. Due to a presidential order suspending superhuman activity, Clark refuses to change into Superman. He dives into the sewers where he hopes to avoid the death rays. But the twin beams strike him transporting him to the planet Apokolips. Darkseid is standing in his personal palace along with the Phantom Stranger. The ruler of Apokolips is disappointed that his teleportational Omega Beams brought him this "normal" human rather than their intended target, Superman. He blasts Clark out the window presumably to his doom. The Phantom Stranger sits idly by doing nothing, knowing that the fall will not harm Superman. Superman lands in the ruins of Armagetto, where he is put upon by the maniacal, diseased citizens, known as the Hunger Dogs. He fights past them and dons a grimy cloak so as to blend in. He finds a group of Darkseid's shock troopers preparing to publicly execute a woman named Amazing Grace. Superman frees her from her tormentors and sends the shock troops scattering. One of them summons a giant armored adversary known as a Pacifier to attack Superman. Superman tears the Pacifier armor open revealing a slimy alien, glommer. The glommer is a parasite and it latches onto Superman's face. As the man of steel struggles with the monster, they both fall into one of the nearby fire pits. Notes *This issue is chapter 17 of the Legends crossover event. *This issue follows Legends #4. Story continues in Adventures Of Superman #426 (A Legends crossover). *Darkseid, the Phantom Stranger and Glorious Godfrey were last seen in Legends #4. *Glorious Godfrey appears next in the Legends crossover in Blue Beetle #10. *1st appearance of Amazing Grace. She is the sister of Glorious Godfrey and appears next in Adventures Of Superman #426. *Lois Lane changes her hairstyle in this issue. *Superman recognizes Darkseid in this issue. This is another clear indicator that some of the Pre-Crisis Superman tales are still considered part of the accepted Post-Crisis canon. *A reference is made to the destruction of New Genesis, home of the New Gods. The destruction of New Genesis took place in the Hunger Dogs (graphic novel). *Includes an illustrative flashback featuring the New Gods and the denizens of Apokolips. Trivia *This comic book features advertisements for the following products: :—M&M chocolate candy :—Mile High Comics comic book back-issue catalogue :—Intergalactic Trading Co. Inc.'' - Star Trek collectibles :—DC Comics - Captain Atom comic book series debut :—DC Comics - Detective Comics #572 - The Doomsday Book (50th anniversary issue) :—DC Comics - Outsiders comic book series :—DC Comics comic book subscription service Recommended Readings *Hunger Dogs (graphic novel) *Legends Related Articles *Glommer *New Genesis *New Gods *Omega beams *Pacifier External Links *''Superman #3 entry at the Grand Comics Database'' *''Superman #3 entry at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe'' References ---- Previous Superman #2 Superman Volume 2 Next Superman #4 Category:Comics Category:Superman (Volume 2) Legends Crossover 17 Category:1987 Category:1987, March